


We Love You, Dia-san!

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Incest, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Dia, Yoshiko, Hanamaru, and Ruby have a big romance coming on...WARNING: Dia and Ruby is an incest ship.





	We Love You, Dia-san!

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: That this work is in the style of a transcript.

(Dia and Ruby are walking home, they go to their house, then they sit on the couch)

Dia: What a day! How was your day Ruby?

Ruby: Great! 

Dia and Ruby's mother: Dinner!

(They walk to the kitchen, where their mother made delicious Japanese food)

Dia: This looks pretty yummy!

Ruby: Ooh...

Dia and Ruby's mother: I even made matcha tea, pudding, french fries, and sweet potatoes!

Dia and Ruby: My favorite!

Dia and Ruby's mother: Now, eat up!

(Dia and Ruby eat their food)

(It's bedtime, and Dia and Ruby are in their bed)

Dia: Goodnight, Ruby!

Ruby: Goodnight, Dia!

(They sleep, when it was the morning, they get up, and someone was knocking on the door)

Ruby: (gasps) Hanamaru, Yoshiko!

Yoshiko: YOHANE!!!

Ruby: Come on in!

Hanamaru: Ruby! (kisses Ruby on the lips, then they make out)

Yoshiko: Eh... Dia?

Dia: What?

(Yoshiko kisses Dia on the lips, and then they make out, Dia and Hanamaru switch partners)

Dia: What?! What are doing?

Hanamaru: We're gonna make out!

Dia: No! I ain't making out with my sister!

Hanamaru: Then, why don't you do it, privately?

(Dia and Ruby walk to the bathroom, then they make out in the bathtub, they walk out of the bathroom, then Ruby and Hanamaru switch partners and they continue to make out)

Dia: This feels so good!

Dia/Yoshiko/Hanamaru/Ruby: I love you... too much.

(The end.)


End file.
